N'êtes que des ingrats !
by The Childish One
Summary: Harry et Draco s'emmerdent. Mais réunis, pourrontils s'ennuyer? Meuh non! On ne s'ennuie jamais avec nos ennemis...SUSPENDUE! vraiment désolée les gars...ah oui,je n'ai PAS dit ABANDONNÉE!
1. Default Chapter

**AVIS DE DERNIÈRE MINUTE :** J'AI EU BEAU ME BATTRE CONTRE POUR VOUS PUBLIEZ QUELQUE CHOSE D'ACCEPTABLE, REFUSE DE PRENDRE EN CONSIDÉRATION LES TIRETS, ECT. JE VOUS PRIERAIS DE M'EXCUSER POUR CE DÉSAGREMENT

SALUT!. Bon alors par où commencer… rassemble ses fiches pour son p'tit exposé Donc de toutes façons vous vous foutez bien de tout ce que je dis alors autant finir au plus vite ! Jette ses fiches à la poubelle . Personne ne m'aime !

Donc, ayant marre de toujours faire des drama, angst, death-fic, one-shots, le kit déprimant quoi, (si si ! Je vous assure! À chaque fois que j'écris une fic je déprime pendant une semaine…) j'ai décidé de me lancer dans l'humour ! (C'est donc la première dans ce genre, ne m'en voulez pas trop si je suis nulle)

Je vous préviens ; je n'ai qu'une VAGUE IDÉE DE CE QUI VA SE PASSER ! Alors ça peut dégénérer et… Mais hey ! Pas la peine de me ronfler à la figure, bande d'impolis ! J'ai fini mon speech de toutes façons ! Rhooo ! Aucun respect de nos jours !

Pairings : Comme d'hab' HPDM! J'adore ce couple ! .

Résumé : ben…heu…vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il fallait en faire un ! ( En fait, elle vous accuse car elle à aucune espèce d'idée de vers où la fic se dirige…) Bon ok ! Mais je veux pas moua! Je veux pas vous gâcher la surpriseeeuhh !

Disclaimer : ok disons que j'ai voulu assassiner Mme Rowling et tenté de posséder ses persos, mais sa n'a pas marché! Alors je clame haut et fort : GRÂCE AUX SALOPEES DE LOIS, AUCUN PERSO. NE M'APPARTIENT (tss, t'es fière là ? Ils vont penser que tu n'es qu'une vulgaire fille avec un vocabulaire vulgaire !)

Auteur : Ben moua ! Yuki Koshiba!(s'applaudit elle-même! Ben quoi? .)

Pov Harry : _en italique_

Pov Draco: **en gras**

P.S : pour plus de commodité, la plus part des pensées des personnages secondaires sont en italique.

Donc je fais place à ma petite composition. Bonne Lecture ! .

_BANDE D'INGRATS !_

La grande salle avait toujours été, et le sera toujours, un lieu de réjouissance. Pour Ron, un endroit merveilleux, gourmand comme il était. Pourtant, pour Harry c'était horriblement ennuyeux. Regarder Ron de goinfrer, Hermione lui faire de beaux yeux et Neville piquer un somme dans son assiette, très intéressant, en effet !

Harry laissa échapper son millième soupir lui sembla-t-il. Non mais, ils ne lui portaient pas la moindre attention, bande d'ingrats! Il aurait pu mourir devant eux, en ce moment même, ils se foutaient bien de sa gueule !

Promenant son regard, il tomba sur la table des serpentards. Malefoy était encore en train de terroriser les petits de première année. Bah ! C'était pas comme si c'était nouveau ça ! Chaque année, c'était la même chose. À vrai dire, Malefoy était un salaud de première, un emmerdeur de classe, un idiot irrécupérable, mais il avait un de ces corps, Merlin !

Une petite bouche rouge qui ne demandait, selon lui, qu'à être cueillie et embrassée. Une peau laiteuse qui paraissait extrêmement douce au toucher, des yeux orageux superbes et, en plus, il avait de grandes mains, alors qui dit grandes mains dit grand…(avouez que je suis perverse .)Harry se donna immédiatement une baffe mentale. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser _ça_ ! Se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur Draco-m'as-tu-vu-Malefoy, il rougit. Si au moins ça aurait pu être des rougeurs délicates et à peine visibles, mais non! Il FALLAIT qu'il rougisse comme une Poufsouffle se rendant à son premier rendez-vous ! Pathétique!

Donc, et de trois…

Deux…

Un…

Pourquoi tu rougis, Harry ? Demanda niaisement Ron.

Bingo ! Donc je le répète et qu'ils l'assument, ils ne sont qu'une bande d'ingrats! Ils se mêlent de mes affaires, mais ne s'occupent pas de moi !

Bande d'ingrats ! Il se leva et s'éloigna de la dite «Bande d'ingrats » à grandes enjambées aussi rapidement que possible.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda toujours aussi niaisement Ron en le suivant des yeux.

Harry est tendu ces temps-ci, faut pas lui en vouloir, minauda Hermione.

Levant les yeux au ciel, il empocha trois éclairs au chocolat et parti à son tour.

_- Mais qu'est qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui ,_ Pensa-t-elle tout en ouvrant son livre _Vie de tous les jours des sorciers au 19__ème siècle ; version revue et corrigée _(avouez que ça a l'air mortellement ennu.. heu…intéressant !)

Table des serpentards, déjeuner 

pardon Malfoy, geignirent quelques petits première année.

Pour vous les morveux, c'est MONSIEUR Malfoy!

excusez-nous, monsieur malfoy, gémirent-ils à nouveau en larmes.

Filez, cracha-t-il alors que les petits en prenaient leur jambes à leur cou.

**Les première année ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient, désormais. Avant ils se hérissaient comme des chatons en colère, mais, maintenant, ils pleurnichent et c'est tout! À croire que je fais plus peur qu'avant…Arg! C'est EN-NU-YANT! Si vous saviez à quel point le bon vieux temps me manque…**pensa réveusement Draco

Draaaaaaaayyyyyy!

**Oh non! Bombe atomique à la vue! Partons au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit…**

Une chose non-identifiée, apparament prénommée Pansy, alla se nicher dans son cou.

**Trop tard…**

Dray! Je ne t'ai pas vu souvent ces derniers jours, à croire que tu m'évitait…

**NOOON! C'est tellement pas évident? BIEN SUR que je t'évite!**

Mais je me suis rappelée que mon futur mari ne m'éviterais pas! Ah oui, je suis allée voir les dentelles pour le mariage et bla bla bla (comprenez l'auteur, parler de dentelles et de mariage, c'est pas ce qu'elle préfère!)

Profitant du fait qu'elle était repartie dans son monde de mariages et dentelles, Draco s'éclipsa vite fait, bien fait de là et ne s'arrêta que quand il fut en sécurité à milles lieues de la petite peste dans un couloir perdu.

**Je sais que ce language n'est pas permis à quelqu'un de mon statut **(prétentieux le petit Dragon…)**mais, YAAACK! QUELLE "AFFREUSITÉ"! Moi, me marier à une telle chose? La bande de traîtres qu'est ma famille! Me faire ça à moi! Je ne me marierai pas à cette chose quite à me suicider! Même me marier à Potter serais moins pire. Au moins, il a un corps trèèèès acceptable. Enfin, c'est mes rêves qui parlent, ne m'accusez pas à tord!**

En fait, depuis déjà quelques temps, Draco rêvait sur le survivant en tenue d'adam faisant des choses pas très catholiques...Le dernier rêve, était particulièrement excitant bien que fustrant; Il s'était levé en gémissant (vive les sorts d'insonorisation!)le prénom de Potter et une érection matinale des plus voyantes…Mais frustrant quand même car il ne se rappelait que des parcelles du rêve. À vrai dire la seule chose qu'il se rappelait c'était que le survivant avait collé sa bouche contre une partie particulièrement excitée de l'anatomie de Draco mais il s'était réveillé avant d'avoir atteint le septième ciel. Si ce n'était pas frustrant ça!

Tiens tiens, comment ça va la fouine?

**Quand on parle du loup…**

Mais moi je vais admirablement bien! **Surtout après les traitements imaginaires que tu me donnes! **Et toi, t'es toujours pas mort?

**À vrai dire, il avait l'air exaspéré ce matin…Me je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui moi, vous êtes fous si vous croyez ça! **( on te crois Draco, on te crois lève les yeux au ciel )

Nan! C'est moi qui devrait te poser la question. Parkinson n'a pas l'air amicale…

ha ha ha! Très drôle, ironisa Draco

Manque plus que vous faisiez un mariage! Remarqua Harry en éclatant de rire.

Draco bénisa tous les dieux qu'il connaissait et remercia mentalement son père de lui avoir enseigné l'art de rester impassible. Il avait , sous ses airs d'indifférence, un air on ne peut plus horrifié.

Je m'éclate bien mais tout bon moment à une fin, déclara Harry en partant

Pourquoi tu me dis ça, au juste? Interrogea Draco

Ben on s'éclate toujours avec les ennemis, le non-ingrat! Expliqua ou plutôt hurla Harry à l'autre bout du couloir.

**Hein? Non-ingrat? D'où il me sort ça, celui là? Note mentale à moi-même; trouver la source du "non-ingrat". En y repensant, c'est la première fois qu'on tient une conversation civilisée sans en venir aux coups. Admirable! Il devait VRAIMENT être au fond du gouffre pour me parler du manière aussi…heu…"amicalement ironique".**

**Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps on vit un Draco Malefoy avec un sourire en coin, entrer dans la salle commune des serpentards.**

YEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS! Le premier chapitre est fini! exécute la danse de la victoire bon ben vous avez deux choix:

soit vous reviewez et l'auteure a envie de continuer

soit vous ne reviewez pas et l'auteure déprime, elle ne veut plus continuer et pense que personne ne l'aime

je vous en supplie laissez des reviews! Même si c'est pour critiquer chacune de mes phrases tellement la fic est mal écrite.(c'est le premier chapitre alors soyez tolérants .) Mais nuance : J'accepte les critiques constructives mais pas ceux qui critiquent pour le plaisir de blesser les autres.( moi en l'occurrence)

SIOUPLAIT DES REVIEWS!

Yuki Koshiba .


	2. Les cachots et Sevychou!

HELLO! Woooooow! Je suis trèèèèès impressionnée par vous! 12 reviews pour un chapitre super court! Moi j'étais pratiquement sûre qu'il m'aurait fallu au moins une semaine pour 1 review! En tout cas meeeerciiiiii beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup!

Y.K. P.S : ce chapitre était supposé être posté la semaine prochaine mais comme j'ai eu plusieurs reviews, je vous en fais cadeau! Les autres viendront un par semaine!

Disclaimer :

"- Donc! Je suis ici pour vous annoncer que J.K. Rowling m'a enfin cédé ses person…

"- Hum…

"- Mais oui! Elle…

"- hum!

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous? ° exaspérée °

"- J'AI JAMAIS CÉDÉ MES PERSOS!

° voit Y. Koshiba avec une moue enfantine °

"- Ah non? ° au bord des larmes °

"- heu…enfin…NON!

"- Bon, vous me les avez cédés alors fermez-la et tout est bien qui fini bien! ° se fâche °

° J.K. Rowling arrive avec un couteau d'aspect inquiétant °

"- T'ai-je raconté que je suis une romancière doublée d'une meurtrière?

° Y. Koshiba horrifiée °

"- hem…ha ha…vous plaisantez…n'est-ce pas?

"- Tu veux que je le prouve?

° Arrière-plan : on voit Y. Koshiba courir au loin comme une malade mentale pour échapper à J.K.R. °

° Cache son couteau et reprend un air innocent °

"- Bon alors les lecteurs, pendant que l'autre folle est partie se faire soigner, J'ATTESTE que les personnages sont à moi et rien qu'à moi! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!

( Aller! Regardez-la comme si elle était une psychopathe…Non! Plus de conviction! Voilà, Parfait! )

Lol! Désolé il fallait que je mette ce disclaimer dans une de mes fics ; )

Résumé : Ryry et Dray. Que voulez-vous de plus? ° air mélodramatique °

Parings : HPDM et d'autres si vous voulez ! ( en fait je fait un sondage ; vous voulez qui avec qui? Laissez-moi des reviews! S.v.p.)

Rating : T ( ça pourrait augmenter car il y a une forte probabilité de lemon! Enfin si vous voulez, bien sûr!)

Auteur : Comme toujours, Moua ! Yuki Koshiba .

RÉPONSES AU REVIEWS!

Donc! Ryry m'a promis qu'il allait m'aider pour les réponses au reviews alors…heu…Ryry? Ryry? HARRY! Il m'a désertée…Sale traître… Tans pis! Je le ferais moi-même!

Ils sont en ordre alphabétique :P ! EN SOIT-DISANT PASSANT, (je sais que je me répète mais bon.)JE SUIS TRÈS ÉTONNÉ DU NOMBRE DE REVIEWS REÇUS.(12 wow!) MEEEERCIII BEAUCOUP! (en fait, quand j'ai vu mon courriel , j'ai presque pleuré de joie. Moi qui était sûre que ceci était d'une nullité déconcertante…)

Aleera la femme de Dracula nan pas draco : Y m'a bien fait marrer ton nickname :D ! Ça m'encourage quand quelqu'un me dit qu'elle adore une de mes fics!; ) merci!

Bob : Perverse? Moua:P Lol! Peut-être…qui sait…

Crystal d'avalon : Merci! La suite est là!

Dia : Désolé, j'ai pris un peu de temps pour la suite…Mais elle est enfin là!

Diabolik angel : Ah que veux-tu! Moi aussi j'enrage quand le chapitre que je lis est trop court à mon goût! Je suis sadique? Et bien je l'assume fièrement :D! T'es la première personne qui fait un bon commentaire sur mon style d'écriture! Merci!

Étoile au sucre : Merci! Le monde va finir par croire que je suis une dépressive incurable…lol! Bon! Je me suis forcée pour écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus long pour vous faire plaisir! Après tout le dernier chapitre n'était qu'un chapitre d'introduction :D En tout cas merci pour la review!

Kaya : Merci! C'est gentil! J'ai essayé d'allonger ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il est assez long…J'aurais jamais cru que quelqu'un aimerais une de mes fics un jour:D

Kenken : Ron et Hermione, cons? Où t'as vu ça? Lol, ok j'avoue! -Mais c'était nécessaire pour que ma fic avance! Sache que je les adoooore en temps normal!( Mais si, mais si!) Pis maintenant au moins je sais vers où je me dirige. Merci pour le commentaire en tout cas!; )

Lélou : Bon ben au moins ça prouve que l'Art de la supplication a du bon! Merci pour le commentaire mais je suis très désolée ce chapitre n'est pas le plus drôle c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition! Ne t'inquiète pas; dans les prochains tu va rire!

Loryah : Merci mille fois pour l'aide! (mon histoire de tirets) J'aurais jamais cru m'en sortir! Et j'aurai jamais cru qu'une de mes auteurs préférés me ferait un review! C'est d'un honneur:D j'adooooore "l'union des ombres"! c'est trop bon! Donc la suite est là!

Nope : Merci! Mais Harry va se réconcilier avec eux… tu va voir…les amis c'est utile!

Vert émeraude : Attend de voir les autres chapitres pour voir si t'aime ça… enfin, de ma part je l'espère bien. Donc, là suite est là!

Grâce à vous tous, je tiendrai sûrement encore longtemps sans déprimer! Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews! Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, ( ce dont je doute) je m'excuse sincèrement!

Pov Draco : **en gras**

Pov Harry et persos sec.: _en italique _(en fait je vais essayer de les mettre en italique. La dernière fois, ça a foiré!)

Les cachots et Sevy-chou!

Salle commune des griffondors

"- Harry! Attends-moi!

Harry qui s'était rendu au pied de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs, s'arrêta et se retourna.

"- Oui, Ron?

"- Pourquoi tu nous a traité d'ingrats, tantôt ?

"- Oh ça! Laisse, c'est pas très important…

L'humeur d'Harry s'était légèrement améliorée. Sans doute à cause de la rencontre agréablement inattendue dans le couloir…

"- Ok! Ben moi j'y vais, à tantôt!1

"- C'est ça Ron, à tantôt, répondit pensivement Harry.

Il monta rapidement à son dortoir et redescendit, livres en main tout en se dirigeant vers les cachots.

"_Oh mon dieu! Est-ce que c'est normal ça? Je suis en train de préférer la compagnie de Malefoy au lieu de celle de mon MEILLEUR ami! Quel traître je fais!_ " (c'est ça, ryry…culpabilise…)

"_Enfin, oublions cet incident! Courage! Direction les cachots! Si Voldy m'a pas tué, quelques petites heures dans les cachots ne pourront pas le faire!_

(Vous savez, quand on marche, il faut regarder en quelle direction on va…) 

Harry dans sa ô combien grande réflexion, s'était _légèrement_ égaré. Horrifié, il constata avec un hoquet de surprise sa _petite _erreur.

(…Ce qui prouve que j'avais parfaitement raison!)

"_Saloperie! Potter rentre ça dans ta tête; CACHOTS NORD PAS SUD! Meeeeerdeeuuh! Rogue va me tuer! M'écorcher! M'éventrer! Et les cours sont déjà commencés! Quefairequefaire quefairequefairequefairequefairequefaire…_"

Prenant une grande respiration, Harry parti dans une course digne des grands marathons pour traverser _plus de la moitié_ de tout Poudlard.

Dix looooooongues minutes plus tard… 

Haletant et en sueur, Il atteignit enfin sa destination et cogna timidement à la porte. Enfin, elle était plutôt molle…et elle avait une robe noire…

"_C'EST NORMAL ÇA?_, paniqua mentalement Harry (lent le p'tit ryry…)

cessant de cogner sur la porte vêtue, il leva lentement les yeux en s'attardant sur les boutons trèèès intéressants de la robe de, il était à parier que c'était son professeur,…Rogue.

Gagné! Au moins il avait eu raison…

"- POTTER! VOUS TROUVEZ ÇA NORMAL UN RETARD DE DIX MINUTES? Éclata Rogue. (apeurant quand il est fâché…)2

"- me suis perdu, professeur, répondit nerveusement Harry

"- PERDU? POTTER, VOUS VOUS ÊTES _PERDU? _ÇA FAIT DES ANNÉES QUE VOUS ÉTUDIEZ ICI ET VOUS CHOISSISEZ AUJOURD'HUI POUR _VOUS PERDRE?_

Après sa tirade, Rogue parut vouloir se calmer. (ben oui, sevy a un mantra!) Quand, il rouvrit ses yeux, il paraissait étonnamment calme si on comptait le petit sourire en coin.

"_Une minute, SOURIRE EN COIN? Oooh, je sent que je vais y goûter et pas à peu près!_ "

En fait, les seuls sourires que Rogue paraissait savoir faire c'était les sourires _sadiques_. Ceux-là, au lieu de vous rassurer, vous foutaient la trouille…

"- Monsieur Potter. _Pas du tout bon ça._ Rusard est débordé et il n'aura sûrement pas le temps de vous consacrer du temps pour une retenue. Alors, JE vous donne votre retenue, JE vous enlève vingt points pour retard non justifié et VOUS allez vous asseoir à côté de Monsieur Malefoy.

"- Mais…je…Pourquoi? Balbutia le petit brun à lunettes

"- Parce que avoir Monsieur Malefoy a vos côtés illuminera peut-être votre nullité en potions.

"- Oui, monsieur."_En fait je pensait plutôt au vingt points retirés. Mais il fait chier, veux pas de retenue moi! Pour Malefoy, ça ne me dérange presque pas! _"

Il se dirigea nonchalamment ,docilement surtout,( après tout, mieux vaut ne pas avoir un Rogue sur le dos ou vous risquez d'y laissez votre peau!) vers où Malefoy s'était installé .Le blond avait suivit la conversation avec intérêt et un amusement qui, pour une fois, n'étaient pas feints.

Quand Harry avait cogné sur Rogue, il avait failli éclater de rire. Il n'aurait pas cru que le griffondor était si aveugle. Rogue s'était levé juste avant qu'Harry n'arrive et avait ouvert la porte…Juste pour se faire cogner dessus par Potter! Si ce n'était pas drôle, ça! Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir un Potter mortifié et un Rogue embarrassé de s'être fait prendre pour une porte! (Enfin, il est pas si laid Rogue, non?)

**Ha! Ha! Ha! Il est drôle Rogue! Et il me rend un énorme service! Potty pour moi tout seul! Bon étudions son corps, les rêves deviendront peut-être plus réalistes si je connais son corps…**(pervers le petit dragon…)

Et c'est avec un regard rempli de désirs qu'il détailla chaque parcelle du corps du p'tit survivant. Il avait, derrière ses affreuses lunettes, des yeux d'un émeraude si pur qu'il aurait pu s'y perdre sans problème. Un nez masculin, droit et une bouche qui le rendait fou. Elle avait l'air douce, comme si elle était faite de soie rouge modelée avec le plus grand soin. Il aurait pu se jeter sur lui juste pour y goûter tellement elle avait l'air appétissante et excitante. En fait, excitante pour une partie du bas de son corps qui y répondait avec ardeur.

**Ok stop! Arrêter de penser comme ça du petit survivant sinon je vais sérieusement le violer sur place! Si j'ai une érection en plein milieu du cours, je me lève plonge la tête dans un chaudron quelconque pour me calmer! **

Paroles qui eurent un effet de douche froide sur lui car le membre qui se dressait fièrement retomba rapidement. (enfin aussi rapidement que possible…) Après tout, s'il s'empoisonnait la tête et qu'il devenait horrible, c'était adieu le sexe, bonjour la solitude!

**Pathétique! Je m'excite juste à penser à la bouche du survivant! Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si j'était descendu plus loin?**

**Arg! Respirons! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Ahh! Ça va déjà mieux. **

Pendant que Draco essayait des recettes maison pour son stress, Harry le rejoignit et alla s'asseoir avec lui, les joues brûlantes.

_Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je fait au monde pour qu'il soit si cruel? Pourquoi je dois rougir comme si j'était une fille? J'vous jure, je crois que je rougis même plus que les filles elles-mêmes, j'suis pas normal…_

Harry dissertait mentalement sur l'art de rougir parce que justement ça l'évitait de penser aux pensées qu'il avait eu le jour même sur l'anatomie du pauvre innocent qui n'avait rien demandé (si seulement il savait…) et par l'occasion, le faire rougir encore plus si c'était possible…

"- Pendant que Monsieur Potter _se dépêche _d'aller rejoindre Monsieur Malefoy,(rougissement de Harry et mantra de Draco) j'annoncerai le projet du trimestre et ceux qui ne m'écoutent pas, le payeront chèrement car je n'ai aucune intention de me répéter. "

L'attention, qui tantôt était rivée sur les deux ennemis de toujours, se reporta immédiatement sur le cruel, terrible, ingrat, sadique professeur Rogue.

"- Vous êtes, tous sans exception, OBLIGÉS de faire un projet de 10 parchemins et qui comportera un échantillon de la potion choisie. Vous avez DEUX MOIS pour me le rendre, ce que moi je trouve sincèrement exagéré comme date d'échéance. Soyez reconnaissants car je vous aurais probablement donné une semaine pour me le rendre. Votre partenaire sera la personne avec qui vous partagez actuellement votre bureau.

Plusieurs élèves parurent horrifiés. Mais nul doute qu'aucun d'entre eux pouvait entrer en compétition avec Harry et Draco; Ils étaient mortifiés et pour des raisons pas très différentes;

Pov Draco :

**QUOOOI? Travailler avec Potter pendant deux mois? Mais il est fou! Il pourra pas survivre DEUX MOIS! J'ai déjà envie de le prendre sur le champs! J'vais le violer avant la date d'échéance, moi! Sale psychopathe! ME faire travailler avec POTTER! Tiens, pourquoi il rougit lui?**

Pov Harry :

…

…

_"MAIS IL EST CINGLÉ, MA PAROLE!OH MEEEERDEUH! J'AURAI DU RESTER COUCHÉ __AUJOURD'HUI! J'aurais jamais pensé ça sur…Trop tard! JE ME LE SUIS RAPPELÉ! _

_Nepasrougirnepasrougirnepasrougirnepasrougir…_

_SALETÉS DE ROUGEURS! J'dois avoir l'air stupide, rougir à côté de l'ennemi! ok! Respire. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire, inspire…ah déjà mieux!_

(ils aiment décidément les inspire-expire eux!)

"- Ne me regardez pas avec cet air! Je vous aurait volontiers laissé vous débrouiller seuls mais Dumbledore a _insisté_ pour que vous fassiez un "projet aussi difficile" en équipe. Les différentes potions permises sont inscrites au tableau. Prenez les en note car je ne donnerais pas de temps en cour pour faire le projet. Débrouillez-vous, je les efface dans 5 minutes.

Harry encore trop terrorisé, et rouge si vous voulez son avis, pour regarder Draco en face, pris les noms des potions intéressantes pendant que son pouls prenait peu à peu un rythme cardiaque normal.

Un peu plus tard, Rogue arriva, les cinq minutes écoulées et effaça le tableau.

"- Aujourd'hui nous verrons la potion Bélithia et ses propriétés, prochain cours, la partie pratique. La potion Bélithia fut inventée en 1754 par…

Le cours retrouvait enfin son entrain habituel. En fait, quand Rogue se lançait dans la partie historique de son cours, il pouvait largement entrer en compétition avec Binns. C'était hor-ri-ble-ment ennuyeux. Si ce n'était qu'ils seraient carbonisés vifs si jamais ils s'endormaient à la figure du professeur, plusieurs élèves seraient déjà en train de ronfler…

Quelques deux heures plus tard…

La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna ENFIN. Pas qu'ils l'aiment pas ce bon vieux Rogue mais c'était pas comme si LUI ils les aimait. Alors que Draco s'apprêtait déjà à partir **(Faut que je m'éloigne de lui où je lui saute dessus)** Harry le retint par la manche.

"- Qu'est que tu me veux?demanda Draco

"- Tu sais Malefoy, j'ai pas l'INTENTION de faire ce projet tout seul, objecta Harry

"- T'aurais besoin de mon aide?

"- Mais non! Pas du tout! C'est vrai que pour moi, dix parchemins ce n'est rien! Répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

"- Arrête de chialer! Viens au deuxième étage ce soir à 20h00, quatrième couloir à droite. On le fera TON projet!

"- NOTRE projet!

"- Ok NOTRE projet! Et sur ça, il s'effaça du paysage.

"_Deuxième couloir hein? LE couloir réputé pour les rendez-vous? Enfin, toujours mieux que la tour d'astronomie… Mais quand même, on pourrait croire à un rendez-vous amoureux… _pensa-t-il et… en rougissant. (Pourquoi ça nous étonne même plus?)

Et lentement, il prit la direction de sa salle commune la tête remplie de Dracos miniature, un sourire étiré jusqu'aux oreilles et… les joues très colorées!

FIN DÉSOLÉ MAIS J'ABANDONNE LA FIC!

Lol! Non je n'abandonne pas si vous voulez pas!

Enfin,

…

…

Je l'aime pas ce chapitre , moua! Il est trop…trop…enfin, je ne l'aime pas! NE VOUS INQUIÉTEZ PAS! Ce chapitre est selon mes calculs, un des plus sérieux de la portée!(fallait ben que j'introduise la potion…) enfin vous continuerez à la lire, n'est-ce pas? Heu ° ne voit aucun lecteur, ils sont tous partis! ° Non! Reveneeeez ! ° quelques lecteurs à moitié endormis reviennent…° Pas juste! Personne ne m'aime!

1 : Désolé! Pas que je veuille me débarrasser de Ron mais il cadre pas avec le paysage…

2 : Encore désolé! Fallait que je me défoule sur celle-là! Voyez-vous, le caractère de Sev' me fait étrangement penser à celle de ma terrible prof. d'anglais. (désolé Mme. L. voulait pas vous insulter! Mais bon, je sais quelle ne tombera jamais sur ceci! Oh mon dieu! Elle ferait une crise cardiaque si elle voit ça! ° horrifiée °)

Alors ben des REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT! J'arrive toujours pas à le croire 12 reviews pour moua toute seule!

Alors je suis à vos genoux pour me dire ce que vous en pensez (autrement dit; elle veut des reviews!)

Yuki Koshiba!


	3. le rendezvous!

Heu…Salut…ben désolé mais je suis pas très joyeuse en ce moment mais bon essayons… 

Test…un…deux…trois…

OK! Bonjour! Bon ben j'était très heureuse pour les reviews reçus. Meeeerciiii beaucoup!

Disclaimer :

"- Les persos m'appartiennent! muahahahaha! Gueulait un jour au loin Y. Koshiba

J.K.R. ressortait son satané couteau… 

"- Pas! Merdeuuuuuhh! Se plaignait Y. Koshiba

"- Et voilà qui est une sage décision.

"- m'énerve celle-là…grogna Y. Koshiba

"- pardon?

"- M'ÉNERVE. CELLE. LÀ. CONTENTE?

Et s'en suivit une loooongue bataille entre autrices mais AU MOINS Y. Koshiba a avoué que rien n'est à elle!

Pairings : Bah HPDM…et d'autres…vous réserve la surprise…

Auteur : Hum hum…Pardon mais c'est autrice! Yuki Koshiba:P

RÉPONSES AU REVIEWS 

Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces gentilles reviews, elles me remontent le moral déjà très faible…

Aleera la femme de Dracula ,le beau, le grand, le fort mais pas celle de DRAYYYYYYYY ouinnn : lol! J'adore tes nicknames! Sont trop drôles! T'inquiète quand j'ai dit lemon je parlai de seulement un ou deux…En tout cas bonne nuit parce que ici y'a juste moi pis mon ordis de réveillés…Merci pour la review:D

Amy Keira: Merci! La voici! J'espère que tu l'aimeras même si mon humeur n'est pas à son plus fort…

Duoxheero: Ben la voici! Merci pour la review!

Élodie: Ta commande a été prise en compte et acceptée! Voici la suite! Merci pour la review en tout cas!

Mephy: woooow! Une review de mon auteur préféré! Quel honneur! C'est époustouflant! lol j'arrête! Pis je suis parano? T'inquiète, t'es a peu près la millième personne qui me le dit:$ La suite est là mais c'est pas très bon… Merci pour la reviews en tout cas:D À quand la continuation de Corresondance anonyme?( en fait j'ai lu toutes tes fics c'est juste après Correspondance Anonyme que je me suis rendue compte que cétait un seul et fabuleux auteur:D)

Mifibou: Merci pour les commentaires mais faut pas tuer l'auteur pour ses blagues sadiques il y aura plus de fic sinon…En tout cas, merci pour la review!

Yuki: Avoue! J'adore le nom Yuki. C'est beau Yuki. C'est poétique Yuki. C'est °voit les autres lecteurs s'impatienter° roooh j'arrête de me vanter! Mais avouons que c'est un beau nom:P Donc t'inquiète ils auront le temps de se violer un autre jour…Voici la suite! Merci pour la review!

Pov Draco : **en gras**

Pov Harry et compagnie : _en italique_

_Le rendez-vous!_

Salle commune des serpentards 6h30 :

Un charmant jeune homme, poli comme tout, nommé Draco Malefoy…

"- MAIS TU TE LA FERMES, OUI?

Nous disions donc un charmant jeune homme qui fessait les cents pas en ayant une mine préoccupée en dessous de son air impassible. Enfin, disons plutôt colérique…

"- DRACO LUCIUS MALEFOY! Calme toi merde! Je suis pas un défouloir moi! Objecta Zabini

Il se contenta de le regarder et de reprendre son supposé air indifférent.

**Six heures et demi, six heures et demi…plus qu'une heure et demi! Enfin, calmons-nous! **

Puis il vérifia son apparence pour la millième fois. Après tout, un Malefoy reste un Malefoy…

**Souliers? Parfait! Pantalon? Noir, Parfait! Chemise? Blanche, Parfaite! Cheveux? Bah! On va dire qu'ils sont corrects…**

**Et cet idiot qui me dévisage avec un sourire en coin… Je sens que je vais pas aimer ça, oh que non…**

"- Draaaayyy, tu sais quoi? Demanda Blaise d'un voix mielleuse, Pansy chérie m'a dit que tu fais équipe avec Potty Potter… C'est pour lui toute cette scène? Il t'intéresserais pas, par hasard?

**Je SAVAIS que j'allais pas aimer ça! Seconde note mentale; TUER PANSY DÈS QUE JE LA VOIT! Elle est morte cette sale traîtresse, foi d'un Malefoy!**

"- hmf! C'est pas un rejeton bâtard qui va m'intéresser! Sache que je me soucis toujours de mon apparence! Dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

"- Ah oui…mais pas aussi excessivement…

**Touché!**

Voyant le soudain mutisme du petit Dragon, Blaise se leva et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Draco de manière à lui faire face.

"- T'inquiète Dray…je ne te trahirais pas…

Avec un air horrifié, il vit Blaise sortir de la salle commune aussi tranquillement que s'il venait de lui offrir un bonbon. Appuyer une relation quelconque entre lui et le survivant, quel courage!

Enfin libéré, Il s'assit et se laissa aller…

Tiens, pourquoi tout était aussi calme?

Pourquoi…

Pourquoi…

et il tomba endormit sans plus réfléchir.

Dormir…le paradis!(là, c'est moi qui parle, j'suis crevée!)

Salle commune des griffys :

Pendant que Draco dormait à points fermés sur un divan, le survivant paniquait dans son coin…

"- HEEERRRMIIONNNNEEEEUUUUHHH!

Enfin, hystérique serait mieux…

"- tu est sure que ceci me va bien?

Exaspérée, Hermione lui répéta pour la millième fois que ses vêtements lui allait bien. Mais tout de même, le matin même il la traite d'ingrate et peu après, il devient hystérique à tout bout de champ! Sûrement à cause de ce Ma…

TILT!

Malefoy? Hystérique? Et ce qu'elle avait compris des explications confuses, Rendez-vous?

D'un air maléfique Hermione se mit a sourire sadiquement.

_On s'intéresse à Malefoy n'est-ce pas, Harry?_

_Hahahahaha! T'inquiète Harry_..._ je vais t'aider…_

"- Harry?

"- Hn? Dit-il d'une voix assez aiguë

"- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Malefoy?

"- QUOIIII?

Ainsi, il a besoin d'aide…voyons voir,  
D'une voix très efféminée, elle gloussa, rougit et dévoila  
"- Tu sais Harry, dit-elle d'une toute petite voie, il est mignon Malefoy et je…je…je veux sortir avec lui!  
Avec un tic nerveux, Harry pris une grande respiration et…  
"- QUE QUOI? "- Oui, ben il a un corps de dieu, et je l'aime, moi! Il éclata d'un rire nerveux et cracha sèchement  
"- NON! Tu ne sortira pas avec lui!  
"- Pourquoi?  
"- Parce qu'il m'appartient!  
"ARRRRG! Gaffegaffegaffegaffegaffegaffegaffegaffegaffe! "

D'un air vainqueur, Hermione sourit

"- Tant mieux parce que je l'aime pas!

Abasourdi, Harry repris les dernières secondes en considération. Elle avait fait tout ça, pour le rendre _jaloux?_

"- ?

"- T'as mon appui Harry!

"- Et Ron?

"- beuh…on lui dira rien! déclara-t-elle souriante, On le fera tomber Draco Malefoy, compte sur moi!

Et en un coup d'œil, elle était partie. Encore sur l'émotion, il sourit de toutes ses dents; Hermione avec lui, c'est comme avoir la bénédiction de Merlin!

Salle commune des serpentards 

"- zzzzzzzzzz…

"- Drago?

"- zzzzzzzzz….

"- Dragoooo?

"- zzzzzzz…

"- DRAGOOO!

"- Hn? Qu'est qu'il y a?

Face à lui se tenait Blaise avec un… air préoccupé? Quand la réalité le frappa enfin, il frissonna d'horreur.

"- Blaise? Il…il est quelle heure?

"- C'est justement ce que je me demandais…T'étais pas supposé être déjà parti? Il est 8h15.

"- QUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIII!

Se levant d'un bond et d'un comportement pas très Malefoyen, il courut jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle. Mais un Malefoy ne cours jamais donc il ralenti son pas. Après tout, qu'étaient quinze minutes de retard? Juste réparer son air débraillé en chemin…

Deuxième étage, quatrième couloir, 20h18

"- Mais il est où cet idiot?

Il recommença les cents pas, tantôt exécutés.

Meeeeeerrddddeuuuuuhhhhhh! Maudit Malefoy! Satané Malefoy! Il m'a posé un lapi… 

_QQQUOOII!_

_On est pas un couple, on est pas couple on est pas un couple, on_

"- Potter, murmura une voix trainante depuis l'entrée

"- On est pas un couple!

"- hein? Avec effroi mille et une choses passèrent par sa tête notamment celle-ci:

**HEIN? Un COUPLE? NOUS? J'aime bien son cul mais nous, un COUPLE? **

Traumatisé, Draco ne songea même pas à lui reposer la question. Mieux qu'il garde des explications qu'il ne voulait pas savoir pour lui-même.

"- SI…si on commençait? Demanda Draco avec un air pas très rassuré.

"- Ok! Heu…quoi au juste?

"- Baiser, dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie

"- QQQQQQQUUUUUUOIIIIII?

"- faire le projet triple idiot! Et sur cela, il s'éloigna s'en foutant même de savoir si le survivant le suivait bien.

Docilement, Harry le suivi vers une salle qui, jusqu'à maintenant, ne l'avait pas intéressé. Entrant dans la dite salle, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait manqué quelque chose.

Les couleurs des quatres maisons y était parfaitement harmonisées. De nombreux bureaux dans une salle bien éclairée ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Plus loin, on voyait diverses portes qui semblaient se disimuler dans le décor. Des fenêtres hautes et étroites laissaient passer les rayons de soleil et la salle entière semblait respirer la paix. On avait l'impression que juste s'étendre sur le tapis nous remplirai d'un sentiment de bien-être.

_S'étendre tout seul, bien. S'étendre à deux, _

Il écarquilla les yeux. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser. Il voulait bien préserver sa santé mentale… 

"- C'est quoi cette salle, Malefoy?

"- La salle d'études des quatres maisons mais rares sont ceux qui la connaissent.

"- Et toi, comment t'a fait?

"- Les demoiselles, Potter, les demoiselles…

Harry senti une pointe de jalousie mais ne pipa mot. Ainsi il avait amené plusieurs filles ici? Eurk! Aucune d'elles ne le méritaient! Hein? Non! Il s'en foutait royalement ce que ce blondinet fessait avec sa vie!

Dans son coin, Draco observa les différentes émotions qui se reflétèrent dans les yeux du survivant.

Étonnement? Bof, normal.

Colère? Heu…pas normal…

Jalousie? ENFIN!** Potter, potter, je me ferais un plaisir de t'offrir mes services dans la vraie vie…**(n'oublions pas les rêves chers lecteurs!)

…INDIFFÉRENCE? **Ma vie est ruinée! Je ne suis plus attrayant! **

Voyant que Draco restait planté (**ma vie sexuelle est foutue!** ) le survivant s'approcha lentement de lui. 

Un mètre. Pas de réaction.

Cinquante centimètres. Pas de réaction. Oh! Il a des beaux yeux, c'est pas croyable!

Vingt-cinq centimètres. Wow! Cette bouche! Oh tiens, il réagis…

Douze centimètres. Et s'il mettait à preuve sa théorie du matin? Sa respiration n'est pas un peu saccadée là?

Six centimètres. Définitivement.

Avalant les six derniers lamentables centimètres, il s'empara des lèvres de Draco. Oh! Juste pour vérifier sa théorie, rien de plus!

Sa bouche était réellement douce comme la soie et bien formée. Draco n'avait pas tardé à réagir. Sa langue caressait langoureusement son palais. Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs mains exploraient déjà les diverses parties anatomiques de leur corps respectifs.

Finalement, quand l'air se fessait rare (me demandez pas pourquoi!) ils se séparèrent et rougirent.

"- Oublions tout ceci d'accord? demanda timidement Harry.

Encore sur le choc d'un Harry aussi entrepenant, Draco ne put qu'acquieser.

"- Alors on prend quoi? Questionna Draco. Un Malefoy doit savoir se reprendre après une gaffe!

"- hn? Quoi de quoi?

"- Potions.dit-il trop las pour l'insulter.

"- heum…heum…heum…

S'impatientant dans son coin, Draco eut un éclair de génie assez…pervers.

"- Pourquoi pas Exatia?

"- c'était pas sur la liste dit Harry tout en ce promettant toutefois d'aller demander quelques petits trucs à Hermione.

Dépité, Draco jetta un coup d'œil à la liste. Qui lui avait fourni un ignorant pareil?

"- Polynectar, se décida-t-il. Si tu ne connais pas ça…

D'un rire enfantin, Harry le regarda amusé.Si seulement il savait…

"- Je connais. Très bien même.

Et la potion fut donc choisie.

Salle communes des maisons, 12h30

Draco avait de la misère à garder les yeux ouvert. Épuisé, il balaya la salle du regard. De nombreux parchemin trainaient ça et là. En tout, ils n'avaient achevé que cinq parchemins et ils étaient à court d'idées. Son regard tomba alors sur son partenaire.

Pas très frais lui non plus. Harry enleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux endoloris.

_Ça doit être comme la salle sur demande ici, non? _

Désirant à tout prix un lit, il se concentra pour entendre Draco s'exclamer d'une voix endormie

"- Oooooh! Un lit…

Sans avoir besoin de se mettre d'accord, ils se couchèrent, dans le même lit certes, mais la fatigue peut faire accomplir des miracles…

Profitant du fait qu'ils pouvaient faire passer ça pour de la fatigue qui causerait un mal fonctionnement du cerveau, ils se rapprochèrent et s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autres bien au chaud…

Bien au chaud…

Fin chapitre trois

OOOUAAAH! Vous savez quoi? Je suis morte de fatigue. L'histoire du lit là, c'est mes propres désirs. Ark je tiens plus debout! J'ai besoin d'un lit…un lit douillet… OK j'arrête! ° se donne deux claques °

Bon ben mes habituelles critiques sur moi-même;

Ce chapitre a été recommencé 6 fois! Et je vous dit la stricte vérité ! J'ai pas l'esprit aussi joyeux que lorsque j'ai commencé cette fic…

OK DONC DERNIÈRES NOUVELLES!

Vu qu'en ce moment ma vie privée va très mais très mal et que malgré tout mes désirs de vouloir vous donner quelque chose d'hilarant, j'en suis incapable, je vais peut-être m'absenter pendant deux ou trois semaines. Quand je reviendrais, vous aurez de bons et longs chapitres écrits avec cohérence et humour publiés chaque deux ou trois jours. Je vous ferais une looooongue fic au lieu de celle qui était prévue. Je sais que si je l'écris maintenant, cette fic pourrais virer au angst et à la déprime…

Alors MALGRÉ mon absence, JE VOUS PRIE DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS! SIOUPLAIT! Le meilleur moyen de faire revenir un auteur à son entrain habituel, c'est de lui laisser des reviews donc, REVIEWS SIOUPLAIT! Même si cette « chose » nommée chapitre est horrible ( même si vous voulez critiquer, constructives je le répète, faites le mais pas pour me blesser et m'enlever le goût de continuer)je voudrais savoir vos opinions…

Yuki Koshiba


	4. D & H aux jardins!

Mmm…ha ha…vous êtes pas trop fâchés contre moi ? N'est-ce pas ? ° yeux d'un jeune chiot ° QUOI ? Vous vous rappelez même plus de moi ? Meuh…ça fait juste cinq semaines…bande d'ingraaaaaats! MAIS BON! J'ai des excuses valables et non-négligables!

**1)manque d'inspiration flagrant!**

**2)Foutus exams qui me pourrissent la vie!**

**3)**Heu…c'est juste ça….hé hé hé….

**AVIS HYPER IMPORTANT QUI FAIT CH°ER À TOUT LE MONDE MAIS FAUT BEN LE DIRE :** **j'avais l'impression que je savais vers où se dirigeait cette fic mais en fait, je le sais vraiment pas ! S'cuseeeeez moi ! Vais élaborer le plan…après ! J'suis paresseuse moua…**

DONC ! cinq semaines cinq chapitres ! Euh…MAIS C'EST PAS JUSTEUH! Cinq chapitres chaque trois jours? Snif snif…. Bah…tant pis ! Vais le faire! Quitte à aller à St-Mangouste pour tapage excessif à la fin !

**HEEEEEY! DÉSOLÉ POUR CET ÉNORME RETARD MAIS J'AI DU RECOMMENCER CE CHAPITRE EN ENTIER PUISQUE QUAND J'AI FINI DE TAPER LA PREMIÈRE FOIS, MON ORDI A COMPLETEMENT ARRETER DE MARCHER! CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS DE MA FAUTEEEE !**

DISCLAIMER :

Y. Koshiba et J.K. Rowling devant la cour…

J.K.R. : J'accuse cette dégénérée d'avoir osé prétendre que mes personnages pouvaient possiblement lui appartenir !

Juge : Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Y.K. : Mais heu... j'ai juste emprunté… j'ai jamais dit ça… c'est… c'est plutôt elle qui vient me menacer…

(quelques heures plus tard…)

Juge : J.K.R., vous allez en prison 2 années pour tentative de meurtre et, par l'occasion, traumatisme de Y.K. MAIS toutefois, l'univers d'Harry Potter ne vous est pas enlevé.

Y.K. : Noooooon! Pourquoi juste deux ans? Pourquoi c'est encore à elle?

Juge : j'aime bien ses livres…DE PLUS que c'est de votre faute tout ce mélodrame!

Y.K : TRÈS BIEN ! VOS STUPIDES CONTES À LA NOIX VOUS APPATIENNENT!

Part en courant… en pleurant… en trébuchant…

Juge : ben… vous êtes libre de partir Mme J.K.R… 

Pairings : QUOI? Vous le savez pas encore? Personne ne m'écoute quand je parle(n'est pas Sicca-chan? ° air accusateur ° )Bon c'est HPDM :D

Rating : heu…T ? sûrement… ouais, probablement…

Auteur : vous savez une p'tite folle qui n'a rien à foutre de sa vie, qui dépresse à n'importe quoi ? Ben ouais, c'est la dégénérée appelée YUKI KOSHIBA :P

Réponses au reviews

Aleera : trois nuits avec Draco ? Eh ben, je suis pas la seule qui fantasme ici…Pis ça pas été deux mois mais un et une semaine(excuse minable…) donc pas de danger de meurtre! Lol…faudrait que j'ai peur de la femme de Dracula…

Amy Keira : Mon humeur n'est pas à son meilleur mais nettement mieux que la dernière fois ! Merci pour ton support j'en ai toujours besoin :D

Dark angel : Oh mon dieu ! J'ai honteuh! ° Y. Koshiba se cache sous sa table de travail ° non sérieux, j'ai vraiment honte ! Comment j'ai pu faire une erreur aussi…aussi stupide ! J'étais fatiguée alors j'ai laissé Microsoft Word corriger à ma place…FAITES PAS CONFIANCE AUX LOGICIELS DE CORRECTIONS!

Duox heero : courts tes reviews mais ils m'encouragent quand même ! Merci !

Élodie : Lol ! On dirait que t'es toujours de bonne humeur, toi! Merci pour la review ! Au fait, j'suis toujours morte de fatigue mais là c'était pire…j'avais pas dormi depuis deux jours…

Mephy : J'adore quand le monde m'encourage comme ça ! Mais quand même…éplucher des patates…lol ! En fait non….Je t'adore tout court ! C'est étonnant, t'a toujours l'air de bonne humeur…. :P merci pour la review en tout cas (sans vouloir exagérer, j'ai l'impression que je parle avec quelqu'un d'important…si si:D)

Momoko : t'a lu mon profil toi ! On dirait…MERCI! Ok, ça va paraître bizarre mais j'ai toujours l'impression que personne ne les lis…Oh pour la fic que t'as dis, Je suis allée faire un tour (la seule fic en français…étrange !) et c'est très bon ! Merci pour l'info et la review!

Sakurazukamori8 : Bonne idée toi ! Review contre chapitre…mais c'est pas équivalent ! Fait pas une grève! Faut pas ! Je vais culpabiliser…

Sicca-chan : Bon à toi la p'tite Sicca-chan… Voyons voir…° examine ses fiches... ° T'aime le surnom que je t'ai donné toi on dirait…- DONC ! Mais t'es folle? T'imagine pas la tête de n'importe qui qui verrais ça si je les trimballe avec moi ? Ils vont me prendre pour une perverse! Mon image de p'tit ange va être fichue ! Ah, et pour le "sont tellement courtes" hum hum…Essaye d'en faire des fics toi, voir ! Heu…t'en fait déjà…c'est vrai…Faut juste la publier baka! Mais c'est quoi? Veux savoir! ° moue enfantine ° merci pour la review! (enfin tu te moques de moi plutôt…HEY! Tu sais quoi? Je suis à la recherche d'un bétâ…tu veux bien le faire? Siouplait!)

Tiss : Tiss, Tiss, Tiss…chère Tiss…Mais qu'est qui te prend de parler de ma vie ? (Enfin, du jello…et de l'abruti imbécile qui me pourris la vie depuis que je le connais…)Pis je suis pas perverse ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec ça? Euh…non…plutôt…c'est vrai, j'suis perverse…ET JE L'ASSUME FIÈREMENT! Mais heu…si toi et Sicca-chan lisez ma fic, j'suis plus très sûre de vouloir faire des lemons là…Tu serais traumatisée…Ouah t'as pris son cahier…courageuse toi…lol :P M'enfin, t'attendra comme tout le monde avant de lire la suite ! Niark niark niark! Merci pour le …heu…dévoilement de ma vie…

Donc heu…OUAH! Dix reviews…merci! ° larmes au yeux ° Merci tout le monde!

**MOMENTO! Ça fait vraiment longtemps que j'ai pas écrit alors, ceci c'est pour me remettre dans le « mood » M'en voulez pas hein ?**

Chapitre quatre: Draco, ryry, les jardins part one!

(vous comprendrez plus tard...)

Dans une salle parfaitement éclairée reposaient deux jeunes hommes,heureux, enlacés, inconscients. SURTOUT inconscients.

Le blond, lève-tôt qu'il avait toujours été, commença à remuer légèrement, cherchant à sortir du lit et commencer sa ronde matinale habituelle. Pourtant, étrangement, il n'avait nullement l'envie, ou le courage, de sortir de là. Perdre de la chaleur…sa chaleur…un gaspillage inutile…Il se réajusta donc dans les bras puissants qui le tenaient solidement et qui lui offraient une chaleur…épatante…

**HEY WOOOOOOOO! Une minute! Bras?Euh…me rappelle pas avoir ramené une fille avec moi hier soir…Puissants? Meuh…Ben alors c'est un gars! … Em…qui au juste?**

Ouvrant brusquement les yeux, il vit une tignasse noire, ma foi, bien désordonnée…

**MERDEUH!Me suis couché avec Potter!Relaxe, relaxe! Rien de bien grave… **

**On a rien fait non? Travaillé…c'est tout…mais j'aurais bien aimé faire _autre chose _que travailler…**

Profitant du fait que l'autre était encore endormi, il se cala encore plus contre la poitrine d'Harry. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on pouvait le faire… Il souria en pensant que quelques mois plutôt, il aurait surement été dégoûté par cette étreinte plus qu'amicale… mais bon, il n'avait pas des rêves sur le survivant pour rien… preuve que les rêves, c'est bon pour la santé! (enfin santé sexuelle…)

Mais heu…

C'est quoi…ça?…

Un bras descendait lentement mais alors là_ très lentement_ vers son royal postérieur, laissant une trainée de chaleur dans sa descente…

"- Potter…

"- …fout-moi la paix Ron…veut dormir…

…MAIS ALORS LÀ ! TRÈS vexé qu'on l'ait pris pour la belette, il répondit froidement

"- POTTER! Tu te lève ou t'es mort!

Ouvrant un oeil paresseux, il se rendit compte avec qui il avait dormi toute la nuit.

"- hn?…MALEFOY? Mais qu'est tu fous dans mon dor…heu…ah oui…c'est vrai…

Réalisant la proximité de chacun, ils sautèrent du lit, Draco plus pour ne pas contrarier l'autre et une lueur amusée dans le regard, Harry, de son côté, des toutes petites mimis rougeurs dans ses adorables joues.(lol, l'auteur disjoncte!)

Pourtant encore à moitié-endormi, Harry décida que l'heure quitter son lit n'était pas encore arrivée et se recoucha paresseusement. Draco resta en retrait. Bah…il était plutôt trop hypnotisé par les belles courbes du mignon petit survivant pour faire un geste quelconque…ah, il n'avait rien a foutre d'aller en cours après tout non?Minute papillon…il est quelle heure? La montre, hideuse bien entendu, de Harry reposait sur la table de travail utilisée antérieurement.

**Ce survivant n'a donc rien, à part son physique, qui ne soit pas hideux?Il n'a AUCUN goût! Rien à avoir avec moi! Je suis la beauté même! Toutes mes affaires témoignent de ma richesse, de mes bons goûts! Et je ne me vante pas, je dis la vérité nuance!**

Doucement, presque tremblant, il s'avança lentement vers la fameuse table

Lentement….

Il avança un bras…

Attrapa la montre….

(lol ok j'arrete)

et regarda l'heure.

…

"- Potter!

"- hn?

"- t'as quoi ce matin?

"- beuh…métamorphose?

"- c'est bien ce que je croyais…

Il ferma les yeux et prépara spirituellement sa gorge.

"- BORDEL! POTTER, MCGONAGALL VA NOUS TUER! ON A 30 MINUTES DE RETAAAAAARD!

Harry ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre. En un clin d'œil, il fila vers la salle de bain, enfila son uniforme et parti en direction du cours.

"- JE PAAAAART! MALEFOY, FAIT CE QUI TE CHANTE! J'VEUX PAS QU'ILS NOUS VOIENT ARRIVER ENSEEmbbllllee…..fut tout ce que Draco entendit et qui lui enleva définitivement toute envie d'aller en cours.

Même si jamais il l'aurait avoué, cette dernière maudite phrase l'avait quand même atteint…C'était quoi ça? On aurait dit un…pincement …au cœur….

**J'ai un cœur moi ? Questions sans réponses…Beuh…pis allez vous faire foutre! Vais sécher la première heure de cours! Pas envie de voir leur face.**

Il s'habilla vite fait bien fait et parti à pas de conquérant vers les jardins de l'école. Rendu dehors, pourtant, il nous trouvait absolument rien qui était digne d'un temps soit peu d'interêt. Non mais, extrèmement plate dehors finalem…

"- OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Une main sortie de nulle part lui avait foutu une claque dans le dos. Se retournant pour voir qui aurait le futur plaisir d'être assasiné par Draco Lucius Malfoy, premier du nom, il découvrit un Blaise rieur et pire encore, l'insulte! Que dis-je? L'insulte suprême! Un Blaise en train de SE MOQUER de lui! N'est-ce pas insultant? Terriblement humiliant?

Prenant soudainement l'air du tueur expérimenté sur le point de commettre un autre meurtre, il dévisagea froidement Zabini. Enfin, c'était le but premier… parce que la colère repris le dessus.

"- BLAAAAAISSEEEE! Espèce d'enfoiré! Taré! Tu OSES piétiner ma fierté en me causant une…une…

"- Une frousse? Repondit celui-qui-avait-vraiment-envie-qu'on-le-tue

"- Zabini Blaise…rétorqua Draco, considère ta vie foutue car tu vas me le payer! Fois d'un Malfoy!

**Note mentale n°4 : TUER BLAISE ET PANSY ! et Potter par la même occassion…. **

"- Ha Ha Ha! Draaaay! Oserais tu vraiment tuer ton ami le plus fidèle? Celui qui te connais mieux que quinconque? La personne qui te supporte depuis une éternité? Minauda-t-il avec des yeux de chaton, Tu me ferais pas ça hein?

Dray resta silencieux tout en réfléchissant à ce que cet imbécile sur pattes avait dit, pas fou quand on y pense…Fallait bien qu'il vive pour qu'il puisse continuer à torturer quelqu'un pendant ses journées sinon, à quoi bon vivre?

**Note mentale n°5 : Plan "donner à Pansy la mort la plus cruelle digne de vous-savez-qui " Toujours en route! À noter, légère modification au plan " Tuer Zabini Blaise" Ne pas le tuer, plutôt se venger façon Malefoy pour celui-ci. Ben quoi? Qu'est vous pensiez? Que j'allais le pardonner? Il a m'a fait geuler comme une fillette et part l'occassion perdre la face ! Cette honte, faut bien qu'il paye pour ! Un Malefoy sans rancœur c'est comme Un Potter sans pitié ( ce qui est totalement ridicule en fait! Pourquoi accorder de la pitié à quelqu'un qui ne la mérite probablement pas ? Totalement ridicule !) ÇA N'EXISTE PAS !**

"- Je me sens généreux aujourd'hui Blaise ! Considère toi chanceux!

"- Ah! Merci votre excellence !Votre générosité m'étonne ! À quoi est-ce dû ce changement ?

"- J'ai toujours été généreux!

"- Une nuit passée avec Saint-Potter t'aurait-elle influencé ?

"- J'ai toujours… QUE QUOI ?

"- Une nuit passée avec Sai…

"- J'AI COMPRIS ÇA !

"- J'avais donc raison!

Et en l'espace d'un instant, on vit Zabini danser une valse avec un partenaire invisible tout en chantant des paroles qui visiblement fesaient honte à notre cher petit Dragon. Quelque chose qui sonnait comme " L'amûûûûûûûr, c'est toujouuuuuuuursss joliiiiiiii! Draaaaaaay et Pottyyyyyyyy!

Un regard made in Malefoy de niveau "intensité maximale" plus tard, et un petit Blaise courait au loin pour échapper à son si bon " ami d'enfance" que la vie était repartie.

Ce…crétin de Zabini avait vraiment un radar on aurait pu croire. Il avait du sentir la subite baisse d'humeur de Draco pour s'être comporté en pareil clown…Eurk! Il aurait du se méfier, il avait complètement oublié que Zabini n'avait presque jamais de cours pendant la première heure…options spéciales ou quelque chose comme ça…Enfin! Esquissant un sourire, il le remercia intérieurement…MAIS ça n'éffaçait pas la vengeance! Pourtant…ce…sentiment… enfoui au fond de lui… c'était de la douleur…et merde! Pourquoi il ressentait ça ? Pourquoi ?

Il n'aimait pas Potter non?

Non…Sûrement pas…

Pourquoi ce sentiment alors ?

Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer non ? C'était impossible…

Une larme solitaire, sa première larme en plusieurs années, coula alors. Il ne l'aimait pas non?

Il le désirait, c'était tout, non ? Il ne devait pas l'aimer…

Il ne pouvait pas!

Alors…pourquoi ?

Salle Métamorphose

_Beuh…finalement j'aurais pas du venir…_

À moitié affalé sur son bureau, le survivant se plaignait de son triste sort. En plus qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour compatir à son ennui. Ron, le chanceux, s'était endormi depuis de longues minutes déjà. Soudainement, il étouffa un gémissement et se retourna vers la source qui lui avait infligé cette douleur.

Hermione, le coude relevé, le regardait d'un air sévère.

_Oh merdeuh ! Vais encore avoir droit à une engeulade façon Hermione dans le genre " Harry! N'as tu donc pas honte ? Ne pas écouter durant un cours aussi important, c'est d'une indécence ! Après si tu échoues ton année, viens pas te plaindre ! et bla bla bla…_

"- Harry, où est Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle les sourcils froncés

_heu…c'est ça sa question ?…beuh, tiens, avoue! Où est Malefoy ? Bah, y'a sauté ce cours assurément…rien de bien grave…_

"- maieuh, 'mione, pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ? Il a sûrement séché son cours, rien de bien grave…

soupirant mélodramatiquement, Hermione reprit:

"- Quelle genre de personne est Malefoy, Harry ?

"- Un parfait prétencieux qui veut être le meilleur dans tout ?

"- M. Potter Et Miss Granger, arrêter de parler, les réprimanda McGonagall.

Dès qu'elle eu à nouveau le dos tourné, Hermione lui fit signe qu'il vienne lui parler dès que le cours eut fini.

15 minutes plus tard

Dès que la cloche eu sonné, Harry se leva en prenant bien soin d'éviter un Ron qui courait à toute vitesse vers la…Grande Salle (lol, vous l'avait dit qu'il était gourmand non?) et rejoignit Hermione.

"- alors 'mione ?

"- Alors oui il veut être le meilleur dans tout et donc ? En quoi ça lui est utile de manquer un cours ? Mine de rien, Malefoy n'a presque jamais manqué un cours, c'est extrèmement rare qu'il le fasse même. De plus, Harry fait pas cette tête j'ai bientôt fini, à ma connaissance vous étiez ensembles hier donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pas que je m'inquiète mais tout de même pour quelqu'un qui va être actif dans ton futur, faut le garder en vie, termina-t-elle un sourire en coin.

"- Mon dieu, 'mione ! Il a sûrement juste eu envie de sécher son cours ! protesta-t-il les joues en feu.

"- mouais…enfin! Sûrement! Je m'inquiète trop…aller je dois aller à la bibliothèque, à tantôt! dit-elle inconvaincue quand même mais bon, il devait avoir raison…

_beuh…une autre qui m'abandonne! Pffff, vais aller faire un tour dehors, pas envie d'aller à la Grande Salle…_

Et donc, il se dirigea dehors pour voir que ça en vallait la peine.Une brise vint lui carresser le visage et la journée était tout bonnement il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude d'aller dehors, il en profita pour aller faire un tour du côté des jardins de Poudlard. Après tout, quand on est jardinnier pendant onze ans, on aime bien les fleurs! Bien que dans le temps, la tante Pétunia l'obligeait à le faire..

_Tiens y'a quelqu'un d'autre…ben, on va aller faire connaissance !_

Et d'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la personne qui était assise sur un banc, ayant l'air perdue dans ses pensées. Tout d'un coup, elle s'était retourné vers lui et deux yeux gris le dévisageaient.

"- Malefoy ?

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!PAUVRE DRACO!Pis c'était comment? Oh bah, si vous aimez pas, ° on voit au loin Y. Koshiba essayant de se suicider° ouuuuiiiiin! Non sérieusement, se chapitre a été le plus pénible à écrire! Pourquoi? Ben comme je le disais, moi la sale folle décide d'écrire le chap, pendant un jour de pluie.(la pluie m'inspire) Quand j'était rendue vers la fin, mon ordi s'est éteint à cause de la foudre, panne d'électricité quoi! ARRRRG, je m'arrachais les cheveux moi! Plusieurs page de travail on été PERDUES! Ouiiiiiiiinnn!

Aller, laissez un review tout de même siouplaaaait! Je vous en supplie, je suis à vos genoux. MAIS bon, j'vais faire le chapitre quand même s'il n'y a pas de reviews… après tout peut-être que je le mérite…--''

Aaaaaaah bon a dans quelques jours, ze vous adore pour les précédants reviews et même ceux qui ont pas reviewer mais qui ont quand même lu ce truc…ARG on dirait que je vous fais mes adieux ma parole…

Yuki Koshiba, la dégénérée perverse ( Hey tiss je l'ai avoué, na!)


	5. Dray, Ryry, les jardins! Dernière partie

SORRY J'AI 23 HEURES DE RETARD! ALLER JE NE PARLE PAS PLUS!

Disclaimer :veuillez vous reférez aux chapitres précédants s.v.p.

Ah plus le temps de parler! Je saute toute mon intro habituelle désolé!

RÉPONSES AUX REVIEWS:

Amy Keira : Merci! - voici donc le tant attendu prochain chapitre! Ah la la je me jette moi-même de fleurs…pfff je vire folle…enfin, j'espère qu'il est à la auteur!

ChibiMania : hahaha! Tu me rappelles moi-même il y a quelques mois quand je n'était encore qu'une simple lectrice- Je suis désolée mais bon nous les auteurs…on fait toujours ce genre de truc! Tu sais que ton review ma fait drôlement plaisir ? Mais oui, à la fin où c'est écrit "armée de Pop-corn et de coca à l'avance" ! C'est vraiment gentil! Ah pis ne sous estime pas trop ton neurone chéri comme tu l'appelles! lol!- Arigatou!

Élodie : t'es toujours de bonne humeur après une bonne fic ? Je suis contente que tu considère ceci une bonne fic! Tout cas, Tes reviews le démontrent tu sais? Mais moi j'aime bien ça! J'espère que tu pourra lire mes autres fics (en route) aussi! La prochaine c'est un sirius /sev'! Tu les aimes? Parce que moi j'aime bien recevoir tes reviews!Ça me ferait plaisir que tu lises celle-là aussi! Oh pis j'aime les loooongues reviews alors te gêne pas ; ) ah non ne t'inquiète pas! Ta question n'est pas du tout indiscrète! Mais je te laisse deviner! Enfin…va voir à la fin tu aura une réponse! Hey non! Lis aussi mon chapitre!- Merci pour tes adorables reviews!

EvIl-aNGel666 : ah c'est gentil ça! J'adore quand le monde me dit ça parce que selon moi, c'est plate à mort! Enfin complexes d'auteure je suppose..Bon ben le voici! J'ai du le réecrire au complet deux fois tu sais? Parce que moi la sale folle a oublié de enregistrer la première version! Mais bon, merci! 

Lilou: ah merci! J'ai vraiment apprécié ta review! On dirait que vous aimez bien la partie Snape devenu porte, beaucoup de monde l'aime en tout cas…Une chance que t'es pas préssée puisque ma fic va être longue et pour qu'il se mettent ensemble… oh la la! Tout cas, merci!

Mephy: Hello! Hey finalement t'es sur Internet souvent mais bon peux pas te parler comme ça moua . ah! Les lettres sont envoyées!J'ai pas pu finir la mienne correctement puisque tu vois on est pas organisées pis on a fini par donner la touche finale…au bureau de poste ! enfin comme tu le vois, je peux pas laisser le côté angst trop longtemps moi…faut toujours que ça termine par revenir… et moi qui voulais pas la faire comme ça dès maintenant! Enfin muchas gracias por la review!

Nsicca: mon dieu sicca-chan t'aurais pa pu trouver un nick plus original que ça ? Ah oui! Essaye pour l'amour du ciel de te faire un profil ! C'est tellement vide ! Ya juste comme la fic de Mephy dans favorites ou quelque chose comme ça! Ça décourage! toi tu peux parler pendant des heures et je le sais! AH pis JE SUIS PAS SLOW! Réfléchis! Si JE suis slow Tiss deviens quoi ? (Pardon tiss pas fait exprès - -'') ah pis je te remercie pas pour la review! °marmone dans son coin ° une de meilleures choses que ta fait! Tu parles!

Tiss: Ah! J'aime tes reviews toi! Enfin pas vraiment review car tu parles de tout et de rien mais bon…non pour de vrai c'est incroyable la facilité avec laquelle tu changes de sujet! En quelques paragraphes ta même eu le temps de mentionner nos "profs adorés"! Mais je comprend toujours pas pourquoi mes angsty te font rire encore plus que mes humour…Ça c'est vraiment bizarre…SHIT! J'ai foutu du simili yaoi pour une composition scolaire!MERDEEEUH! J'espère qu'il a pas compris les sous-entendus…0.o…

Slydawn: ha! Prépare toi ça va chauffer! Dray et ryry sont pas des personnes calmes de nature non? ; ) Enfin, je te laisse lire. Merci pour la review!

Dray, Ryry, les jardins, dernière partie !

- Malefoy ?

Quelque chose en Draco faisait Harry se sentir mal à l'aise. Il le fixait de son air habituel d'indifférence mais un léger quelque chose le troublait. Dans son regard, on aurait presque pu dire qu'il était perdu…Enfin ridicule parce qu'un Malefoy n'est jamais perdu mais il y avait bien quelque chose…

De la douleur ?

"- qu'est ce que tu me veux Potter ?dit-il d'une voix calme mais assez dure.

_Ok ! Quelqu'un peut m'éclairer ici ? J'ai l'impression d'en avoir manqué un bout et pas à peu près…_

"- Mais qu'est ce que ta? T'étais de bien meilleure humeur ce matin, à moins qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après que je suis parti…

"- arrk! FERME LA POTTER !

**Mais pour qui il se prend ?**

Toute cette rage contenue, toute cette confusion qui régnait dans son esprit fini par éclater et il perdit sérieusement le contrôle de lui-même.

"- MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PREND ? MAIS TA RAISON C'EST DE TA FAUTE TOUT ÇA! JE VOUDRAIS JUSTE QUE… QUE T'EXISTE PAS ! TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE! Beugla-t-il à l'intention de Harry.

…

le visage d'Harry n'affichait que l'incrédulité même. Non, même pas. La meilleure expression serait : What the f°ck?

_OK! La j'suis vraiment perdu ! Vous êtes surs qu'on est dans la même dimension ?_

"- Hey, Malefoy, calme toi! Relaxe! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? pas besoin de péter les plombs sur moi enfin…

"- AAAAK! TU M'ÉNERVEEEEEES! VOILÀ! J'AI L'AIR D'UN PARFAIT IMBÉCILE EN TRAIN DE GEULER APRÈS TOI ! HEUREUX ?

Et sur cela il parti. On aurait pu dire qu'il était sérieusement enragé puisqu'un Malefoy normal ne serait jamais allé de plein gré vers…la forêt interdite.

…

_bah… je l'suis ? J'le suis pas? Hmmm… Oh pis bordel! Je suis pas "saint- Potter" pour rien! Vais aller exercer mon rôle! Ah la la, je suis trop généreux, je vais être canonisé moua! Ah mais, je le suis déjà!_

Et sur ces paroles auto gonflantes d'estime, il couru dans la direction qu'était parti Malefoy.

(auteure qui arrive pas rapport: on dirait un vieux couple non? Yen a un qui se fâche pis l'autre cours derrière pour se faire pardonner..

lecteurs: toi, tu te la fermes!

Auteure: beuh! Bande d'impolis!)

Cinq minutes, quatre branches prises dans la figure et une chute plus tard, Il trouva Malefoy élégamment (_même parmi les insectes, il trouve le moyen d'être élégant! Étrange) _assis par terre apparamment en train de bouder.

_Oh mais qu'il est mignon! ° se claque mentalement° HARRY! Tu te la fermes ! MALEFOY n'est PAS mignon!_

II s'assit par terre quelques mètres plus loin pour ne pas être à portée du petit dragon si l'envie de l'étrangler lui prenait.

"- Hey Malefoy je suis désolé, en plus je sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, ne boude plus !

"- Un Malefoy NE boude JAMAIS !

"- Si !

"- non !

"- Si !

"- non !

"- Si !

Draco écarquilla les yeux et…sauta dans les bras d'Harry.

"- Tu avoues ta défaite ? Mais tu sais, une simple attestation aurait été suffisante, déclara Harry un grand sourire qui se voulait tout petit.

"- Potter, dans ma liste de mes abominations, les araignées sont juste au-dessus de toi…

"- Ah! Et où est cette toute petite et mignone araignée qui fait peur au grand et imposant Malefoy? Repondit-il quoique, un tout petit peu vexé…enfin faut bien lui pardonner, il est nerveux le pauvre…et il se retourna pour faire face à une araignée.

Non. Une tarentule géante…

Tout en reculant il se corrigea,

"- Ah donc il fallait le dire Malefoy, je reformule ; Voilà donc la grande et imposante araignée qui fait peur au tout petit et mignon Malefoy !

Malgré le fait qu'il soit extrèmement nerveux, il replica,

"- Et mais! Un malefoy est beau, un Malefoy est séduisant, un Malefoy est attirant mais un Malefoy n'est nullement mignon!

"- tout ce que tu voudra, tout ce que tu voudra…répondit-il, mmmm…STUPÉFIX

Ce qui eu don d'énerver encore plus la magnifique créature devant eux.

_Hmmm…apparement un seul stupéfix ne marchera pas…et deux alors?_

Il se tourna alors juste pour voir un Draco qui était sérieusement traumatisé même s'il voulait le cacher tout en meurtrisant le pauvre bras gauche d'Harry.

Hors service celui-là…il n'y a plus qu'une seule autre solution… 

"- FUYOOOONS!

Rapidement, il décrocha Draco de son bras, l'aggripa pars une main et ils partirent dans une course folle. Enfin, Harry faisait de son mieux pour courir alors que Draco se faisait tirer par Harry.

Quelques centaines de mètres plus tard… 

"- Pfffff. Mes pauvres jambeeeuuuhs! J'en peu plus! Se plaignit Harry

"- On la semée ?

"- Je crois…

"- Et maintenant qu'est qu'on fait ?

"- Ben, on se repose pis après on verra.

"-…, conclu Draco.

Dix minutes de relaxation plus tard…

"- Assez relaxé, sale paresseux ?

"- Oh mon dieu, calme-toi

"- Pas le temps de le faire !

_Y relaxe jamais celui-là ma parole ! Il va mourir jeune s'il continue comme ça! Me demande c'est quoi au lit…insatiable ? Ça a un bon côté mais aussi un mauvais…pas un seul jour de congé… _(vous laisse deviner à quoi il pense… Tiss, Nauss pas trop traumatisées?)

Pendant que Harry faisait ses innocentes réflexions, Draco s'emmerdait comme pas possible.

**Aaaah! Dès que je rentre à Poudlard, je prend une douche, et une loooongue nuit de sommeil ! Il me faudra au moins deux mois pour m'en remettre…**

**Attend…comment on rentre à Poudlard ?**

On panique pas.

Regarde à droite; forêt.

Regarde à gauche; forêt.

Regarde en avant; forêt.

Regarde en arrière; forêt.

Ok! Là on panique.

"- POOOOOOOOOOOOTTER! On est perdus! On va mourir ici! On est FOUTUS! Tue moi! J'ai pas envie de finir dans le ventre d'une bête sauvage!

"- Ah ben tiens… on est perdus… Moi je trouve ça drôle!

"- Drôle? DRÔLE? MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE?

"- oh mon dieu, relaxe! Attend laisse moi fouiller.

"- ?

Et Harry se perdit donc dans l'exploration de ses poches.

_Chocolat ? Nan ! Plumes ? Nan ! Vieux parchemin ? PARFAIT ! Maintenant…Dilemme ! On fait ou on fait pas confiance à Draco ? Ah tiens, depuis quand je l'appelle Draco moi? Enfin, c'est pas grave…_

Les paroles prononcées le matin même par Hermione lui revinrent immédiatement.

"…_Pas que je m'inquiète mais tout de même pour quelqu'un qui va être actif dans ton futur, faut le garder en vie…"_

Avec une toute petite rougeur sur les joues il décida de faire confiance à Draco celui-qui-sera-actif-dans-son-futur.

"- Draco ?

**Oh mais depuis quand il utilise mon prénom ? Ah non ! Ne pas devenir émotif ! Et répondre si possible…**

"- oui ?

"- Tu sais garder un secret ?

"- Mais pour qui tu me prends ?

"- Bien sur, ou avais-je la tête ! Répondit-il sarcastiquement, viens ici donc que je te montre quelque chose d'important…

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! (vais finir par paraître psychopathe moi…)

DÉSOLÉ mais ça DEVAIT finir comme cela !

**AH S.V.P RÉPONDEZ À CECI OU SINON L'AUTEURE VA FAIRE UNE CRISE « PERSONNE NE L'AIME » ET VA FINIR PAR MOURIR ALORS PAS D'AUTEUR, PAS DE FIC ! Ceci dit, ce n'est pas des menaces alors ne m'apparaissez pas avec des flames !**

On m'a récemment demander j'avais quel âge et pour lui répondre, je n'ai pas voulu le faire directement. **JE SAIS TOUT LE MONDE S'EN FOUT MAIS FAITES NOUS PLAISIR !**

**a)14 à 17 ans**

**b)20 à 23 ans**

**c)25 à 28 ans**

Aller c'est pas long à faire c'est juste une lettre à écrire de toutes façons…Personnellement, c'est juste pour savoir quel âge vous donnez à la personne qui écrit ce truc nommé fic.

Aller mes habituelles supplications…Ah vous en avez marre ? Beuh…une tout pitite alors ; siouplait des revieeeeews! Ça empêche l'auteur de vouloir quitter son emploi à temps partiel (c.-à-d. auteure de fanfics ) J'en ai neuf autres en route donc vous êtes pas encore débarrassés de moua !

**REVIEWS SIOUPLAAAAAAAIT !**

**Ja ne ! Ze vous aime tous ! xox**

Yuki Koshiba.


	6. Vos ennemis et la perversité

Hello! J'ai eu un contretemps ÉNORME mais je suis encore vivante!

Disclaimer : y'a que la fic qui m'appartient et c'est PAS SUFFISAAAAAANT!

Réponses au reviews :

Oh avant de commencer LA MAJORITÉ D'ENTRE VOUS SE SONT PLANTÉS!

Élodie, la réponse c'est A. (14 à 17 ans) je sais c'est pas précis mais c'est déjà quelque chose ; )

JE SUIS EXTRÈMEMENT DÉSOLÉE MAIS J'AI PAS LE TEMPS DE VOUS METTRE EN ORDRE ALPHABÉTIQUE.

EvIl-aNGel666 : Ben voilà! Le chap. est plus long!8 pages word :D Et je te félicite ta eu la bonne réponse! Merci pour la review! Xox

Loryah : oui c'est vrai ça, c'est juste quand je le publie que je repère les fautes et ça m'énerve! enfin j'ai un beta alors tout va bien! 20 – 23 ans? Hmm, faux! Je suis beaucoup plus jeune:D tout cas, merci!

Titia : c'est dommage mais c'est pas ça! Enfin, tant pis, le monde croit toujours que je suis plus vieille et je comprend toujours pas pourquoi… :D

Mysao : lol, maintenant c'est officiel on me prend pour une dépréssive incurable! Alors pour toi c'est B ? nan, c'est pas ça… en tout cas comment y disent dans les capsules de boissons gazeuses lors des concours ? Ah vi , "merci d'avoir essayé" :D

Nsicca: mmm…toutes façons je préfère comment je t'ai nommée sicca-chan. C'est beaucoup mieux (tu t'attends tout de même pas à ce que je critique mon propre travail?) Ah pis ma vie c'est te contredire non? Alors moi je dit le contraire , faut avoir un profil même avant la publication, na! Pis j'ai pas piqué l'idée, ON l'a fabriquée cette idée! Je me la suis piquée moi-même alors? T'inquiète avec ta "merveilleuse" logique et ton sens de savoir-faire "incroyable" on trouvera vite une autre idée tout aussi bonne! JE T'ACCUSE TOUJOURS C'EST TA FAUTE! (enfin grâce à toi j'ai pas fait la course obligatoire mais je te remercie pas, na!)pis si je continue comme ça, la réponse à ton review va être aussi grande que le chap. lui-même alors buh bye!

Amy Keira : merci pour l'encouragement, j'ai toujours l'impression que ma fic se dégrade… ben tu t'es trompée c'est pas B mais comme t'es allée par hasard…

Gally-chan : hmm, c'est vrai que c'est un peu ooc mais faut me pardonner c'est ma première qui n'est pas une angsty… bah en autant que j'ai toujours des reviews, j'suppose que je peux encore survivre…Vous êtes pas encore débarassés de moi! Arigatou pour la review!

Élodie: JE T'ADORE! toi tu t'es pas trompée! Ouf, j'ai bien eu peur que tu te trompes en tout cas, le monde croit sérieusement que j'ai entre 20 et 23, ça me fait peur… ah mais ça me dérange pas, tu peux me faire ta bibliographie si tu veux :D! c'est toujours bon de sympatiser! Enfin, t'écris des poèmes ? Ils sont publiés sur ce site? Veux les lire! (si ça te dérange pas…) ze veux une review pour quand mon autre fic ss/sb aparaitra oki? C'est pour bientôt le premier chap est presque achevé! Tu hais les hp/ss? Hmm c'est vrai que c'est pas mon couple préféré non plus d'ailleurs! Et donc, voici le chap. un peu plus long que d'habitude! Ta review était parfaite :D!(ta question à la fin) aller merci beaucoouuuup! Xox

Dia: hé ben, ta eu la bonne réponse la première fois! C'est A! j'suis encore très jeune moua! Tout cas, merci! Ça fait toujours plaisir quand les personnes disent qu'ils aiment ma fic!

Lilou : Ah merde! J'avais oublié ce détail. Enfin non j'croyais…parce que dans le hp4 Croupton Jr. Vois son père qui lui est dans la forêt non? Alors je savais pas vraiment…au pire, ils pouront être près de du saule cogneur qui lui aparait dans la carte…Enfin tant pis! Draco est vraiment pas comme son lui normal n'est ce pas?hmm tant pis j'y peux rien! Mais bon, merci !

Tisska01 : lol, c'est vrai ça! À croire qu'on peux pas avoir une conversation normale et civilisée nous! Sign, toi là faut aller te désintoxiquer, la raison va être encore plus étrange; "adepte à ses professeurs". Et heum…tiss-chan, tu sais que tu parles vraiment comme si je lui avait foutu un lemon dans ma compo… le vampire la juste pris dans ses bras et la mordillé un peu en lui rappelant leur passé de longue date, c'est vraiment rien ça! Ah pis Draco ne fait pas une peine d'amour laisse-moi t'expliquer : Draco ressent une attirance particulière pour le corps d'Harry malgré le fait qu'il le hait alors maintenant qu'il découvre qu'il aurait possiblement une chance minime qu'il le trouve plus qu'attirant et que c'est plus que des plaisirs charnels qu'il recherche, on pourrait dire qu'il trouve ça embarrasant. Parce que normalement un ennemi n'est pas supposé aimer un autre ennemi non? Enfin ça c'est mon raisonnement en tout cas. Mais tu sais Tiss, je t'admire. Pkoi? Ta réussi à rentrer "mandy et ses amours" dans ta review…pas normal. Tu devrait publier un livre ayant pour sujet "mille façons pour détourner la conversation" enfin je crois que mon RaR est un peu long alors j'interromps et je laisse ça là. Merci pour tes simili-reviews!

Pensées de Draco: en gras 

_Pensées de Ryry: en italique._

CHAPITRE 6:vos ennemis peuvent être de sacrés pervers des fois!

"- T'es sûr que je peux te faire confiance ?

"- Potter ! Tu doutes autant de moi ? t'es pas croyable…

"- maieuh! J'ai hésité pour montrer ça à mon meilleur ami alors à mon meilleur ennemi…

"- honoré…

"- J'en suis ravi! Donc approche toi un peu! Ben…quand même! Tsss! dire que tantôt tu me sautais dans les bras…

"- J'AI JAMAIS SAUTÉ DANS TES BRAS !

"- ah non?

"- non!

"- Et ça alors c'est quoi ? Il imita alors Draco quelques minutes auparavant.

"- c'est…**pense vite! pense vite!** Un moyen d'attirer ton attention face au danger qui nous menaçait! Objecta Draco tout en repoussant Harry.

"- mmm… Draco…honnêtement tu devrais accepter tes actions, même celles faites sur un coup de tête…

"- BON! C'est quoi que tu voulais me montrer ? Demanda-t-il en exerçant le merveilleux art qui avait pour don de détourner la conversation.

Harry arrêta de le questionner et sortit un vieux parchemin qu'il lui fourra sous le nez.

"- ça! Dit-il ayant l'air étonnament fier.

"- Harry…

"- moui ?

"- tu me niase là ? C'est à cause de ce parchemin _immonde et déformé_ que tu me faisais toute cette scène ?

"- PARCHEMIN IMMONDE ET DÉFORMÉ? VAIS T'EN FAIRE MOI DES PARCHEMINS IMMONDES ET DÉFORMÉS!

**L'est bizarre lui… il le défend comme si je l'avais blessé dans son estime…**

"- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, marmonna-t-il d'un air encore vexé.

_J'lui pardonne pas celle-là…pfffff! Parchemin immonde et déformé! Hmmf!_

(appréciez mes efforts! J'ai du aller chercher cette phrase au fin font d'un vieux bouquin!Le hp3 en fait…j'avais complètement oublié la formule - -'')

À cet instant précis, Draco laissa tomber son masque de froideur pour une expression de total ébahissement. Ses yeux, magnifiques devrions nous rajouter, retraçaient les lignes, suivant les personnages des yeux.

"- Sérieusement Harry, tes possesions remontent dans mon estime! Tu la eu où ce truc?

"- héritage! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement oubliant d'un coup sa pseudo colère

"- ah…

**Ça m'aide beaucoup en effet…**

"- Donc regarde par-ici, dit-il tout en pointant un morceau de la carte.

Tout en plissant les yeux, draco lu,

"- Ha…rry Potter et Draco Mal…ah mais c'est nous! Et donc si on se perd pas…Ses yeux s'éclairerent. Il y a encore un moyen de retourner à Poudlard autrement que sur un lit de mort ? Si t'étais pas Potter, je t'embrasserais mon vieux! (t'oublies un détail…c'est déjà fait!)

"-…Draco n'a eu que le silence pour réponse et la soudaine augmentation de la chaleur interne de Harry.

Tandis que son corps en disait tout autrement. En fait traduisont donc ce que le corps de ryry veux dire:

OUI, OUI, OUI! FAIS LE !

Hem…trèèèèèèès clair!

Ne prenant pas compte du soudain malaise de Harry, il retraçat du doigt le chemin qu'ils devaient suivre.

"- hmm… on doit aller par-là

"- je crois pas…

Vive l'esprit de la contradiction ! Et donc, ils passèrent cinq bonnes minutes à se chamailler quant à la direction à prendre.

"- fschh…..

"- ? …ta entendu Potter ?

"- m'ouais…viens t'en on part ! Ah merde, d'accord on suit ton chemin! Rajouta-t-il en voyant l'air que prenait Malefoy.

MAIS plus ils marchaient, plus le bruit augmentait ce qui, avouons-le, foutaient la frousse au pauvre petit dragon. Notons que le courage n'est pas la première qualité des serpentards…

**Ok! Mode malefoy : off. Mode p'tit cul qui à vraiment peur: on. OOOOOOOOUUUUUUIIINNN mais j'ai peur moi! Vu ce que j'ai fait tantôt (et non je lui ai pas sauté dans les bras!) je pourrais très bien me raccrocher à Potter tout en inventant une quelconque excuse ou crever ici, ne rien faire puis mourir d'une crise cardiaque tellement je ne supporterais plus le stress…**

**On le fait….on le fait pas…**

**On le fait!**

Envoyant balader toute dignité, il prit fermement le bras de Harry et rajouta d'un voix sèche;

"- Si je te perd de vue, les sales bêtes vont en profiter et je reviendrais t'hanter de ma mort! Dit-il en prenant un visage des plus appeurants. Alors faut bien faire " ce sacrifice"! ET non! Ne dit rien! rajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire d'Harry.

_niark, niark, niark! Avoues que tu mourrais d'envie de le faire!_

Ils marchèrent donc le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient tout en se disputant pour des sujets aussi futiles les uns les autres.

10 minutes plus tard…

Fatigués, ils tombèrent à terre quand il furent rendus à Poudlard, pourtant soulagés et heureux. S'affalant par-terre Harry daigna un coup d'oeil ver sa montre.

Coup d'œil qui failli être mortel.

"- mmm…on a raté la totalité des cours du matin…on est morts…ha ha ha! Rogueeuuh va nous tuer..ha ha ha!

Vous avez en effet compris. Harry cédait à l'hystérie. Aigue.

Dray le regarda faire jusqu'à ce qu'il propose qu'il le tue et ainsi s'éviter un mort lente et douloureuse accordée par le grand, méchant, sadique professeur Rogue. (dsl sicca-chan…)

Tout en ayant l'air parfaitement naturel et relaxé, Draco donna un coup de poing à Harry. Oh amical! Rien de plus!

"- Ouch! C'était pour quoi ça?

"- si tu continuait, t'avais un place première classe reservée à St- Mangouste alors autant t'arrêter non?

_Logique imparable mais quand même…_

"- donc tu disais qu'on avais raté le cours de potion ? Rien de bien grave ! Tu t'excite pour un rien ma parole!

"- UN RIEN ? parle pour toi, moi je suis mort! Rouspéta Harry.

Comme si Harry n'avait rien dit, Draco continua sur sa lancée.

"-Il faut aussi continuer le projet et fabriquer la potion… Et n'oublions pas ta retenue!

Là, Harry avait sérieusement fait une crise cardiaque.

"-PUTAIN DE MER…J'AVAIS OUBLIÉ! (cri de l'auteur en fait…pas d'organisation celle-là…)

"- m'en doutais, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est pour cela que le professeur Rogue m'a chargé de te la donner. Sois disant en passant en t'infligeant de grandes tortures mais ça, t'était pas supposé le savoir…

Retrouvant ses capacités vocale Harry répliqua;

"- Et pourquoi toi?

"- Étant le meilleur élève…

_meilleur élève…tu parles!_

"- mouais…enfin moi j'me casse je veux au moins aller au dernier cours.

"- Je te suis.

"- ah…

Ils finirent donc leur route dans un parfait silence. Cependant à la toute fin, quand ils étaient dans le hall d'entrée, Draco murmura quelque chose qu'il n'était pas près d'oublier. Il dit mot pour mot:

"- Merci Harry. (auteur: ben quoi me regardez pas comme ça c'est quand même deux mot! Vous vous attendiez à quoi? Un long paragraphe de rermerciement?c'est draco tout de même…)

Parce qu'en y réfléchissant sérieusement, pourquoi Malefoy l'aurait remercié ? En plus ça sonnait tellement mal, Malefoy _remercier_ quelqu'un! Ça devait être le premier merci sorti de sa bouche, à coup sûr !

_Enfin…c'est toujours mieux qu'il m'assasine parce qu'à cause de moi justement on a failli se faire tuer…_

Il partirent donc chacun dans leur directions respectives, un Harry un peu sonné et Draco plutôt content…

.hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm.

"- HARRY!

"- hey t'étais passé où ? 'mione s'en arrachait les cheveux d'inquiétude…

"- Je suis juste allé faire un tour…

"- où ça ? En Alaska ? T'en a pris du temps ! Enfin t'a deux choix: 1) t'es heureux parce que t'a manqué le cours de Rogue ou 2) tu pleures parce qu'il ne manquera pas de te tuer au prochain.

On fait une potion extrèmement compliquée…

L'inquiétude le regagna presque aussitôt. Il n'aimait VRAIMENT PAS manquer les cours donnés par Rogue. On prenait du retard puis la partie théorique, bien qu'elle fut extrèmememt plate, avait le mérite d'aider pour la partie pratique.

_Tiens il me semble que je devais demander quelque chose à 'mione… hmm…heu…AH!_

…_"- Pourquoi pas Exatia?_

_"- c'était pas sur la liste dit Harry tout en se promettant toutefois d'aller demander quelques petits trucs à Hermione…_

"- 'mione! Tiens il fallait absolument que tu voies ça! À plus Ron!

_Faut pas me risquer…j'ai vraiment aucune espèce d'idée de c'est quoi ce truc alors…'mione toute seule c'est assez…_

Quelques couloirs plus tard… 

"- bon dieu Harry, T'avais le diable à tes trousses ou quoi ?

"- nan, voulais te demander quelque chose.

"- Et c'est pour ça qu'on a dut s'isoler du monde ? dit-elle avec une pointe d'ironie en regardant le couloir TOTALEMENT vide… on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler…sauf qu'il y en avait pas…

"- heum… ha ha ha… c'est quoi exatia ?

Là, Hermione prit un air totalement abasourdi couronné d'une petite rougeur sur les joues.

"- où… où t'as pris ça ?

"- ben…je voulais en faire une utilisation ?

_Ok ça c'était stupide! Mais vais tout de même pas aller lui avouer que c'est Draco qui l'a proposé…je sais toujours pas c'est quoi moi!_

"- déjà ? oh je savais pas que t'étais en manque d'énergie pour…coucher avec quelqu'un…

"- ! HEIN? Perdu moi là…

"- je le savais, t'as aucune espèce d'idée de ce qu'est cette potion n'est-ce pas?

"- hi hi hi…découvert! Alors bordel c'est quoi cette merde?

"- Mon dieu, les jeunes de nos jours! Savent même pas de quoi ils parlent eux-mêmes! Exatia est une potion généralement utilisée pour exiter, faire monter le niveau de sexe nécessaire chez quelqu'un ou encore parce que untel n'est tout simplement pas capable de devenir excité par lui-même. La durée dépend de la quantité avalée. En somme, c'est une potion pour que quelqu'un devienne une bête obsédée de sexe pendant le temps désiré. Autres questions ?

"- ah…non pas vraiment…merci pour l'info… répondit un Harry un peu trop traumatisé.

Draco…proposer…exatia… 

…

_MAIS C'EST UN SALE PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERS!_

_J'en suis pas encore rendu au viagra moua! Ben capable de faire le boulot moi-même!_

Harry n'aura regreté son action que plus tard…

…quand Hermione Granger l'élève qui a résout le plus d'énigmes à voulu se mêler au jeu…

"- DONC! Harry laisse-moi te dire quelque chose:

1)exatia est tout de même une potion presque inconnue dont la plus part des sorciers ignorent l'existence.

2) Malefoy, même s'il en a pas l'air, est un maître en potions

3) TU devais faire une potion avec MALEFOY donc;

exatia + malefoy donne : Malefoy t'as proposé de l'utiliser! Ah un cas simple comme tout!

Et elle se mit à rire d'un rire tellement démoniaque que ça fit peur au pauvre petit et sans défence, Harry Potter!

…_j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…_ _j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…j'aurais jamais dû lui dire…_

quelques minutes plus tard lorsque la crise d'Hermione la diabolique fut enfin calmée…

"- dis Harry, demanda-t-elle d'un air timide vraiment pas sincère, vous en êtes déjà rendu à ce niveau ? T'aura pas besoin de mon aide après tout…

"- HERMIONE GRANGER! Tiens tu à ce point à mourir ? Arrête de faire ces foutues insinuations douteuses! RIEN MAIS ABSOLUMENT RIEN NE C'EST PASSÉ ENTRE NOUS!

"- ah? Sûr?

"- Hermioneeuhh…si tu continues comme ça tu devra bientôt faire tes dernières prières…

"- À PLUS HARRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

…partie…

comme une fusée…

il faisait peur à ce point ?

Il reprit donc le chemin qu'il avait utilisé pour aller là. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer…

LA SUPER STAR SEVERUS ROGUE! (LOL, dsl fallait que je le fasse…hey me regardez pas comme ça! Ok ok j'arrête…pfff)

…le terrible…

l'ultime sadique…

LE PROFESSEUR ROGUE EN PERSONNE !

"- Potter!

"- oui, m'sieur?

_ne pas se dégonfler devant lui! Ou l'honte suprême s'abattera sur toi, Harry James Potter!_

(il parle tout seul maintenant le pauvre petit…)

"- ce serait pas plutôt oui, _professeur Rogue _? Cinq points en moins pour insolence!

Tentant de rester calme il émit un tout petit "oui, professeur rogue" entre ses dents.

"- toujours aussi antipathique à ce que je vois… Comme j'ai eu l'honneur de vous croiser, je vous annonce que votre retenue aura lieudemain soir, dans mon bureau, huit heures trente. Soyez-y à l'heure si vous voulez pas aggraver votre situation…

Et il parti, son élégante cape flottant derrière lui.

Ce soir hein ? 

_Vais lui prouver que je n'ai nullement besoin de exatia aka viagra au petit dragon._

_Tiens toi prêt,_

_Draco Malefoy._

_Harry James Potter est après toi._

.hpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdmhpdm.

C'EST FINI? LE CHAPITRE EST VRAIMENT FINI N'EST-CE PAS? (yeux exorbités, visage d'une paleur mortelle, bref l'auteure est en train de délirer…)

(dsl, l'auteur fait une de ses habituelles crises… faut dire qu'elle a pas eu son cappuccino glacé habituel…) (fait de la publicité pour le Tim Hortons moua!)

Pfffffffffffffff….j'en peux plus vu mon retard je vous ai écrit un plus long chappie que d'habitude…

VEUX UN BREAK! VEUX UN CAPPUCCINO!VEUX DORMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR! Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnn!

REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWSSSSS SIOUPLAIT!

Aller, Ja ne!

Yuki Koshiba


End file.
